


Fire and smoke

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Pack Writing [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Rutting, Swearing, kind of unrequited love i guess, skov is smitten, you will have to pry skov's eternal hard on for k out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Skov remembers being completely drunk on dream vodka and K's presence. That night he was shining brighter than any star Skov has ever seen, he was more powerful than any God Skov has ever known. He was fire and smoke and Skov wanted to stay with him forever.





	Fire and smoke

**Author's Note:**

> i'm bored as heck and i love skovinsky so there ya go

Skov actually respected Kavinsky a lot. There were a lot of admirable traits to him, like the ability to dream things into existence obtained in a way that was unknown even to K himself. But also his persistence, his unbreakable will to exist and to make a mark in history in spite of all the people that tried to put him into the “wasted youth” category. The people who look at him with disgust and disdain, people who spread filthy gossip and toxic rumors. Kavinsky forced people to acknowledge him, to look and pay attention to him, to respect him and to not underestimate him. Skov admired that a lot.

 

He didn't actually meet Kavinsky first. He met Prokopenko and he's the reason Skov still has a face, but unlike Jiang who felt immidiately drawn to him, Skov wasn't feeling it.

 

He met K at the end of the party, when there was more alcohol in his blood stream than his actual blood. The world was spinning and he felt someone drag him into a car.

 

“I saw your friend go with Proko” he said. “Got a text to haul your ass back to our house”. He dropped Skov on the back seat and went around the car to sit in the driver's seat. Skov garbled something out but judging by the chuckle he got in return it wasn't anything smart.

 

 

 

“You're staring”. Jiang poked Skov's cheek with his socked foot.

 

“What?”.

 

Jiang looked at him curiously from his spot on the other side of the couch. “You completely zoned out. It freaked us out”.

 

K raised an eyebrow at him from across the room, curled on the armchair with his legs hanging over the armrest.

 

“I was thinking” Skov murmured, dragging his eyes to the TV screen.

 

“Don't sweat it. Trying something for the first time is always hard” Jiang smiled teasingly causing K to snort a laugh through his nose.

 

“Fuck off” Skov laughed pushing Jiang's feet off his lap.

 

 

Kavinsky at school was different than Kavinsky at home. Or maybe it wasn't him who was different but the response to him. At home they were used to him and his antics, his humour and quirks and they responded in their own way. At school however, he was treated like a villain. He was treated with a frightened kind of respect, in the way you respect a wolf because it can tear you to pieces. He was the kid that could get you anything: drugs, cars, guns, you name it, he has it. Not that it wasn't true, but K was so much more than that, according to Skov. He was so much more than just a bad example, a rotten youth, a wasted potential. What perplexed Skov was how much Kavinsky didn't seem to care.

 

“They need a scapegoat” Kavinsky shrugged one night when it was just two of them and their cars in the middle of nowhere. “And if they want it to be me then so be it. It's not working anyway. You see all these assholes at my parties. You see all of them trying to get me to get them something. Drugs, fake documents, guns. They're all there at every party I throw because they want to be like that. They want to feel like they can live their lives without consequences. But a public opinion is a double edged sword. They care too much to not give a fuck. I don't care at all”. He grinned all teeth and sharp lines, shadows bending around him and caressing him like a gentle lover. “They call me a drug addict, a devil and a piece of shit and they're right. That's the point. They can't make me look any worse because people already see the worse when they look at me. But they still want things from me and they will keep coming back to me. And I win”.

 

Skov remembers being completely drunk on dream vodka and K's presence. That night he was shining brighter than any star Skov has ever seen, he was more powerful than any God Skov has ever known. He was fire and smoke and Skov wanted to stay with him forever.

 

 

 

Spring breaks are the only time of the year they spend apart. All of them just leave the house and K, who stays inside and sleeps. No dream pills, no sleeping pills, just natural sleep. They don't know if that really actually helps him or just ruins him further but that's the way spring breaks work and that's it.

 

When Skov wakes up the house is completely empty. He checks every room and calls Jiang.

 

“It's the first day of the break you idiot” Jiang groans over the phone. “You're not supposed to be home. I told you about it last week and you said, and I _quote_ , 'I have it all planned out'. Now you have to wait till K wakes up and tell him you're a fucking idiot who can't keep track of school holidays”.

 

“What are you doing for the break?” Skov asks eager to change the subject. He feels dumb.

 

“I'm on a road trip with Proko. I asked you to come but you obviously had plans” he cackles. There's music playing in the bakcground on his end and Skov can make out Prokopenko trying to sing along terribly out of tune. He opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by a choked off scream and the sound of things falling to the ground. “I gotta go”.

 

He runs to K's room and throws the door open. It appears that K fell off his bed tugging the stuff on his bedside table with him. His nose is bleeding and he looks confused. When he sees Skov his eyes narrow in irritation. “What are you doing here?”.

 

“I...forgot about the spring break?”. He sounds stupid and insincere. “I thought it was next week”, he sighs, resting his forehead against K's doorframe with a thud.

 

“You dumb dick” K murmurs. “Get out. I'm going to sleep”.

 

 

 

He emerges back from his room at eight in the afternoon and scares the shit out of Skov when he appears behind his back suddenly. K drops down on the sofa next to Skov and his eyes are still heavy from sleep. He wasn't screaming this time so Skov assumes it was a good rest.

 

“I'm hungry”.

 

“The kitchen is literally right there”, Skov rolls his eyes not looking up from his phone. He startles when K pushes his cold foot into his back under his shirt and yells when K digs his freezing toes into his spine.

 

“Get me something”.

 

“Fuck you” he groans but he's already half way to the kitchen pretending he doesn't like the satisfied smirk on Kavinsky's face.

 

 

He sits next to K who's staring at the TV with unseeing eyes. His eyes glide over the sharp line of K's jaw and his hollowed cheek. The glow of the screen washes over his face and his eyebrow piercing and Skov doesn't even register he's leaning closer until Kavinsky's head falls back onto the backrest of the sofa and Skov is inches away from his neck. He licks his lips and presses them right under K's ear. He lets Skov kiss down his neck before he exhales through his nose and combs his fingers through Skov's hair.

 

“What are you doing?”.

 

“I don't know” Skov answers honestly, lips brushing over K's jawline.

 

“If you're horny find someone else”, K chuckles.

 

Skov makes a soft noise of dissaproval and noses and K's cheek before pressing a kiss to the corner of his eye.

 

He rearranges them gently so they can lay down while K eyes him with curiosity. Skov grabs Kavisnky's nape and tugs him closer so he can kiss him, wet and slow and K lets him trace over the produting bumps of his spine and pries Skov's lips open with his tongue.

 

He lets Skov lead the kiss as long as the pace stays slow and Skov uses that to slide his hands under K's shirt and trace raised lines of his scars and tattoos. K starts squirming as his arm starts going numb and Skov sits up and tugs him into his lap. Kavinsky quirks an amused eyebrow at that and Skov want to give him _everything._ He tugs on K's lower lip with his teeth instead.

 

Kavinsky softly crads his fingers through Skov's hair and Skov leans into his touch while slowly sucking bruises on his neck. K tightens his hold on Skov's hair and starts to slowly roll his hips against Skov's trying to erase the already nonexistent space between their bodies.

 

Skov lets him go at his own pace content to just go with the flow, detaching himself from K's neck to mouth at his sternum. K snaps his hips harder, gasping into Skov's ear, clutching his hair. Skov tightenshis grip on Kavinsky's hips as his mouth drops open, tongue laving over the sharp jut of K's collarbones.

 

K rolls his hips a couple times, getting more and morre erratic and he goes still, tugging Skov's head back to kiss him with a groan before going slack, almost spilling from Skov's lap to the floor.

 

“Nice” Kavinsky smiles lazily. “9/10 would recommend”.

 

“What the fuck” Skov snorts “you're the worst”.

 

“I know, it gets me off”.

 

Skov laughs airily and props his chin on K's shoulder pretending it all meant to K something more than just a hook up.

 

 


End file.
